


Push Present

by orphan_account



Series: Pharaoh's Horror Cons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Horror Element, M/M, Wolf Derek, derek is a provider, implied rape/non con, stiles is confused., trusting but confused.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As well as cooking, the wolf poured hot steamy baths for him and even tucked him in when he went to bed. It was bizarre.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pharaoh's Horror Cons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Push Present

He awoke to the huge wolf looming over his bed and screamed his lungs out. It hastily left the room and he stayed up all night, shaking and wondering if it had been a dream.

The next morning, there was a tap on the door. Gathering his courage, he opened it to see the wolf gently place a plate filled with fried breakfast on the floor, then retreat to a safe distance. Bewildered, he accepted the gift. The wolf rumbled excitedly.

This happened every day for weeks. At first, he was worried it was fattening him up, but after a particularly greasy breakfast left him clutching his chest from heartburn, the wolf replaced it with fresh fruit.

As well as cooking, the wolf poured hot steamy baths for him and even tucked him in when he went to bed. It was bizarre.

One night, he awoke to gunshots and screaming. He raced downstairs to find a decapitated burglar being devoured by the wolf.

He was sickened but disposed of the remains as best he could. He knew it had just been protecting him.

One morning the wolf wouldn't let him leave his room. He lay down, confused but trusting as it ushered him back into bed. Whatever the wolf’s motives, he wasn’t going to hurt him.

Hours later a burning pain spread throughout his body. It felt like his stomach was filled with razor wire. The wolf growled and rumbled as he spasmed and moaned. It was only when he felt a terrible squirming feeling beneath his skin that he realised the wolf hadn't been protecting him. 

It had been protecting it’s young.

**Author's Note:**

> well...


End file.
